


setting fire to our insides for fun

by orphan_account



Series: let me be your shelter [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: ((I tagged this as rape/non-con but it's very slight)), Another Thing I Wrote, Gen, Poetry, here it is anyway, i don't really expect this to get much recognition but, i love my man a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it gets better. you will be okay.derek is well acquainted with those words.they were burned into his brain at thirteen.





	

> _it gets better. you will be okay._

  
derek is well acquainted with those words.  
they were burned into his brain at thirteen.  
it was a mantra that he could never escape.  
(not that he dared try to.)

  
_it gets better. you will be okay._

  
at some point he says it so much the words cease to be words.  
he keeps repeating them anyway.  
he wishes they could help him forget.

  
_it gets better. you will be okay._

  
a cabin.  
a drink. (it was supposed to make him feel good but instead it felt like he had swallowed fire and he was burning from the inside out)  
the blurred colors of a pinball machine.  
too-big hands falling onto his shoulders.  
a breath.

  
HE WAS TOO YOUNG HE WAS TOO YOUNG HE WAS TOO YOUNG

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i think i'm gonna continue to post poems like this and my other one to this series and just see where it goes because i really like writing them :)  
> twitter: @iinmaneul  
> tumblr: bauboyfriends


End file.
